JoyDay Event : Oh My Sweety!
by GyuMin407
Summary: Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin liburan ke Pulau Jeju. Namun siapa sangka jika dibalik itu semua Kyuhyun tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sungmin. Rencana apa yang di buat Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin?. One-Shoot/KyuMin/GS/Happy KyuMin day/ Joyers Day/RnR juseyo.


GyuMin407

Present

"Oh My Sweety"

Special project Anniversary JOY Couple^^

Enjoy^^

.

.

.

"Huaaa! I'm here, Jejuuuu!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar jendela mobil. Sedangkan disampingnya, Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja mendarat di jeju sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, dan kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju villa pribadi milik Kyuhyun didekat pantai.

"Akhirnyaa aku disini!" Teriak Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menurunkan kaca mobilnya, menikmati hembusan angin laut yang sejuk ketika menerpa kulit pucatnya.

Sungmin memang sudah lama ingin mengunjungi Pulau Jeju, hanya selalu ada saja halangannya. Hingga akhirnya kini dia bisa ke Jeju bersama Kyuhyun, kekasihnya. Salah satu dari sekian impian Sungmin terwujud hari ini.

.

.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sampai disebuah rumah besar bergaya minimalis didekat pantai yang Kyuhyun akui sebagai villa pribadinya.

Sungmin langsung melompat keluar saat Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya. Gadis manis itu langsung melompat-lompat sambil memejamkan matanya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan mengira jika usia nya sudah hampir seperempat abad.

"Min, masuk dulu!" panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh, lalu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya villa pribadi di Jeju?" tuntut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, pura-pura berpikir.

"Kalau ku beritahu pasti kau akan merajuk terus minta kesini." Ledek Kyuhyun.

"Eishhh.. Kau pelit sekali Tuan." Cibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin, membuat sang gadis makin merengut dibuatnya.

"Bukan begitu, Villa ini baru selesai dibangun dua bulan yang lalu. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu mu ya untuk kejutan, seperti sekarang." Jelas Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya Sungmin sudah keburu merajuk karna gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Eihhh Sudah jangan merajuk begitu lebih baik kita masuk, aku ingin berenang.." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmi dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam villa.

"Mwo? Ada kolam renang?!" Tanya Sungmin antusias, Kyuhyun mengangguk membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi memekik, impiannya yang lain terwujud lagi hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau turun, Min? Air nya sangat segar loh.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dipinggir kolam.

Sungmin menggeleng, lebih memilih untuk bermain kapal-kapalan dipinggir kolam. Kyuhyun juga sempat bingung dari mana Sungmin mendapatkan kapal-kapalan itu, tapi gadis itu bilang dia membawanya dari Seoul. Benar-benar….

"Cepatlah, Kyu.. Aku mau ke pantai!" ucap Sungmin sedikit keras. Saking sibuk nya dengan kapal-kapalan dia bahkan berbicara tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne." Kyuhyun pun bergegas naik dari kolam dan memakai jubah mandinya.

.

.

.

"Kita naik sepeda, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap dua sepeda didepannya bergantian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne, itu lebih seru ketimbang naik mobil.."

"Hm.. Baiklah, kajja! Yang terakhir sampai harus mentraktir yang duluan!" Sungmin buru-buru menaiki salah satu sepeda yang ada disana, gadis itu terlampau bersemangat sampai-sampai meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat sepeda Sungmin yang sudah semakin menjauh, dieratkannya pegangannya pada papan skateboard yang dibawanya lalu beralih menaiki sepeda nya,ia pun bergegas untuk segera menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Yaa… Lee Sungmin, kau tidak akan menang!" Pekik Kyuhyun saat sepedanya kini sudah berada tepat disamping sepeda Sungmin. Dia bisa melihat bahwa Sungmin terkejut melihatnya sudah berada disebelah gadis itu.

"YA! Kau tidak akan menang!" Sungmin langsung mempercepat kayuhannya pada sepedanya, dia tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun yag agak kewalahan mengayuh karna sebelah tangannya memegang papan skateboard.

"See? Dengan tangan satu begitu mana mungkin kau mengalahkan ku" Ledek Sungmin, ia menoleh kebelakang lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Lihat saja nanti!" Balas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa keras. Ia pun menghentikan kayuhannya dan memarkir sepedanya dipinggir jalan.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun tak kunjung terlihat dibelakangnya pun terpaksa berbalik, tadi dia melihat Kyuhyun agak kesusahan gara-gara membawa papan skateboard, apa mungkin Kyuhyun terjatuh?

Sungmin mendengus ketika melhat Kyuhyun malah sedang asik bermain dengan papan skateboardnya ditengah jalan, sepedanya ia pinggirkan dipinggir jalan. Sungmin kira Kyuhyun terjatuh karna kerepotan membawa papan skateboard, ehh ternyata malah asik main.

"Kau putar balik?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat meluncur melewati Sungmin.

"Aku fikir kau terjatuh tadi, habis tidak muncul-muncul sih" dumel Sungmin, ia ikut memarkirkan sepedanya dipinggir jalan dan duduk di trotoar jalan, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang meluncur kesana-kesini.

"Haha Mian, track disini paling bagus untuk main skateboard. Sudah lama aku tidak main." Jelas Kyuhyun. Dia menghentikan luncurannya, mendekap papannya diantara lengan-lengan kurusnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja, aku senang melihat mu meluncur begitu, wajahmu bukan seperti wajah pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun.." Sungmin tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Sadar Min, kau bahkan masih pantas memakai seragam SMA padahal usia mu sekarang sudah dua puluh lima tahun."

"Tapi kau mencintai ku, kan? Tuan Cho?" Sungmin menggerlingkan matanya bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu tangannya terulur untuk merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Kau bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya dengan jelas. Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya." Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menuju sepedanya.

Mereka berdua pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, tidak saling mendahului lagi seperti tadi.

.

.

.

"Huaaa Segar sekali udaranya.." Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya menghadap laut luas didepannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sudah lama Sungmin menginkan ini berdiri didepan pantai Jeju ditemani semilir angin khas pantai dan suara dentuman ombak yang begitu menggoda Sungmin untuk segera bermain air disana, tapi sayang hari sudah sore, air laut sedang pasang. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mewanti-wanti Sungmin agar tidak main di air.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun, kemana perginya pria itu?

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang lalu mendengus mendapati Kyuhyun tengah bersandar disebuah pohon besar sambil memejamkan matanya, tangannya ia sekapkan didadanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak romantis! Pekik Sungmin dalam hati.

Dari pada melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutuskan untuk bermain-main dipinggir pantai saja. Sungmin mengambil papan skateboard Kyuhyun dan melukisnya dengan cat yang dia beli ditoko dekat pantai.

Sungmin melukis berbagai macam makhluk laut dipapan Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali menambahkan tulisan-tulisan dipinggir papan. Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit sibuk dengan papan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun akhirnya selesai dengan maha karya nya.

"Hoho… Ini keren sekali" puji Sungmin pada hasil karyanya sendiri.

Karna bosan, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk berlari-larian saja dipinggir pantai. Sama sekali tidak menyadari pergerakan tubuh Kyuhyun dibawah pohon.

.

.

.

"YA! Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan dengan papan ku?!" Pekik Kyuhyun menatap horror papan yang ada ditangannya. Bagaimana tidak kaget, begitu dia bangun dia menemukan papannya yang 'tadinya' baik-baik saja bisa kritis begini bentuknya.

Sudah tidak ada lagi kesan manly dipapan itu, karna sekarang ada beberapa bintang laut cumi-cumi, dan ikan tergambar dengan sangat 'unyu' dipapannya.

"Mianee Kyuniieeee, Saranghaeeee~" ucap Sungmin setengah berteriak. Kyuhyun mendengus ketika melihat Sungmin tengah membuat love sign dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah bisa marah dengan Sungmin jika gadis itu sudah beragyo ria.

.

.

.

"Aahh perut ku sudah kenyang sekali~" ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit membesar karena kekenyangan. Makan malam kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Sungmin.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku harus mengambil sesuatu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jangan lama-lama" Sahut Sungmin. Lalu ia kembali menganggumi deburan ombak pantai yang menggebu-gebu didepan sana.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang, Sungmin mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Dia bosan, kenapa Kyuhyun lama sekali?

"Menunggu lama?" Sungmin menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Aku pergi membeli ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menyodorkan sebucket besar bunga mawar merah kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyu dengan pandangan terkejut, kemudian beranjak menerima bunga tersebut. "Gomawo~" ucap Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Setelah makan aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke halaman belakang villa nya. Lampu-lampu disekitar kolam renang dinyalakan sehingga mereka bisa melihat dasar kolam renang dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka Jeju, kau suka pantai, kau suka bunga mawar merah, kau suka kembang api, kau suka mendengarkan lagu romantis, kau suka semua hal yang berbau romantis, dan yang pasti kau suka dengan ku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namun belum mengerti maksud dari arah pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan tipe pria romantis, tapi semoga saja kejutan ku tidak gagal." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Mulai sekarang."ucapnya pada seseorang di ujung teleponnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut, "Lihat lah ke atas"

Sungmin mrmandang langit dengan dahi berkerut, saat itu juga matanya melihat cahaya warna-warni dilangit.

Kembang api!

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, matanya terpaku melihat langit yang kini berhiaskan cahaya warna-warni kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang juga sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh suka cita, tanpa aba-aba gadis itu langsung menubruk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun hingga pria itu hampir terjebab kebelakang. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya beralih mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyu.. Terima kasih" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyu tersenyum, "Asal kau bahagia, asal kau selalu tersenyum bersama ku. Apapun akan ku lakukan, Min."

.

.

.

"Hari ini indah sekali.." Sungmin menciumi mawar yang ada dipelukannya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyu tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati piano yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, "Kyu, coba kau nyanyikan satu lagu.."

"Kau berani membayar berapa?"

Sungmin meletakkan bunganya diatas piano lalu berdesis, "Pelit sekali…"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, lalu kemudian dia mendesah, "Baiklah, hanya satu lagu.."

Sungmin mengangguk dan bersandar pada piano, menunggu Kyuhyun memulai permainannya. Kyuhyun mendesah, meletakkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano dan mulai bermain sambil memejamkan matanya.

**Maljubyeoni eobseodo nal ihaehae jwoyo  
Damadwotdeon jinsimeul da yaegihalgeyo**

**Uriga cheoeum mannan geu nal gieok hanayo  
Yeppeun geu ipsullo naege useojudeon**

**Geunal ihuro nan dajimhaesseoyo  
Jeoldae nae pumeseo geudael noki sirtago  
Kkeutkkaji gagetdago**

**Saranghandan mal malloneun bujokhagetjiman  
Geuraedo oneul nan gobaekhalgeyo**

**I wanna be with you hangsang geudae han georeum dwien  
Geudael jikyeojul geureon saram itdan geol itji mayo**

**Geudael mannan hubuteo hal iri saenggyeotjyo  
Nan maeil maeil geudaeui harul utge haneun il**

**Hoksina naega manhi bappeul ttaedo itjiman  
Nae meorissogen ojik neo ontong**

**geudae saenggakppuningeollyo**

**Saranghandan mal malloneun bujokhagetjiman  
Geuraedo oneul nan gobaekhalgeyo**

**Naege himnaeraneun geudae geu hanmadiga  
Nareul baraboneun geudaeui geu nunbichi  
Jigeumui nal itge han geojyo  
I mal bakke naneun hal su eobseoyo saranghae**

**Neomu gomawo kkeutkkaji nal gidaryeojwoseo  
Heundeullim eobsi nal barabwajwoseo**

**Naege gidaeyo nae sarangeul mideojwoyo  
Eonjekkajina yeongwonhi hamkkehaeyo**

**I love you, I need you.  
I love you, I need you.  
Nan hangsang geudaeppunijyo**

**Nae gyeote isseo jwo naega wiroga doelgeyo  
Uri idaero sesangi meomchun deusi saranghae**

**Geudaeraseo gomawo**

**VIXX-Love Letter**

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin melayang sampai lagu itu berakhir.

"Bagus sekali!" puji Sungmin sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, lalu tanganya beralih merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbetuk persegi berwarna pink soft dengan pita merah. Kyuhyun meletakkannya disamping bunga mawar Sungmin dan memberi isyarat agar Sungmin membuka nya.

"Apa ini?" Sungmin membuka kotak itu dan tercengang ketika melihat sebuah cincin didalamnya. Cincin yang terlihat serius, cincin yang sepertinya memiliki makna yang dalam.

"Happy anniversary"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ini masih tanggal 12, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menunjuk jam besar yang ada dibelakang Sungmin, Sungmin pun mengikuti arah jari Kyuhyun. "Sudah lewat tengah malam. Sekarang tanggal 13 Juli, sayang."

Sungmin tertegun, "Astaga, jadi acara liburan ini, makan malam, bunga mawar, kembang api, dan cincin ini…" Kyuhyun menyela, "Jangan lupakan aku telah menyanyikan lagu romantis untuk mu."

Sungmin tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, dia terlalu terkejut, terlalu terharu sampai berbicara saja rasanya sulit sekali. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk kita menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, aku ingin sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius. Bagaimana jika kita menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku akan semakin tua, dan mungkin aku tidak akan tampan lagi. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, bagaimana jika kita menikah? Tahun depan, tepat pada perayaan hubungan kita yang ke delapan, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menggerling nakal pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya mengangguk dan saat itu pula air matanya merembes keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Aku mencintai mu." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin, berniat menciumnya.

.

.

.

FIN

**HAPPY JOY DAY! Fic ini saya persembahkan buat kalian para JOYer, termasuk saya sendiri. Hehe**

**Saya tau kalau fict ini abal abiss, karna saya hanya mengetiknya dalam waktu 3 jam da langsung upload. Entahlah, hanya ini ide yang ada di otak saya.**

**Untuk di fict ini saja, saya minta dengan sangattt untuk tidak aad SILENT READER. Tolong hargai penulis, berikan apresiasi berupa review. Walau anay satu atau dua kata, itu berarti besar untu penulis. Terima kasih :^)**

**Salam**

**GyuMin407**


End file.
